Do You Dream of Me?
by boysinabooth
Summary: It's bad enough Edward can't read Bella's mind while she is awake. But when he watches her sleep, he longs even more to know what goes on in that exquisite mind of hers. EdwardxBella


_Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Series, so please do not sue me._

**A/N: Well, never thought I'd write for the Twilight Series, but I had written this just as a standalone for my personal use and reading over it, kind of reminded me of Edward and Bella. What he would do while Bella was asleep. Based on the song _"Do You Dream of Me?" _by Michael W. Smith/Across the Sky. Listen to it. Goes great with the idea. Hope you all like! (ONE-SHOT!)**

**

* * *

**

Do You Dream of Me?

* * *

_Dreams within the still of night  
__on wings of hope take flight  
__inside of me._

She lays soundlessly in the bed as he approaches her with a smile playing on the corner of his lips. This is his favorite time to look at her, to analyze all the small wrinkles hidden in her face, to see if there is any indication that she is even semi-aware of the fact that he is in the room with her. Quietly, he sits at the corner of the bed, his eyes never leaving the graces of her. He is hypnotized by every breath she takes, in awe that she is alive and with him. His dreams are a reality, yet he is unaware what goes on in her beautiful mind as she barely shifts in her sleep.

_There upon some distant shore  
__We want for nothing more  
__than what will be._

His fingers gently pet her hair and a smile forms in her sleep. He can only wonder and fathom if she truly dreams of him. He wishes to hold her in his arms and allow her to finish her sleep, to not wake her from what seems like a beautiful dream. A dream that has encompassed her entire being. He blinks and keeps his eyes closed for just one second longer, in some ludicrous attempt to be able to see into her mind and what has caught her attention. Yet, he receives nothing. Sighing slightly, his fingers leave the embrace of her hair and he grasps her sleeping hand.

_And you and I here we are  
__I wonder as we come this far._

What he wouldn't give to know her every thought. To know for certain that she was his and his alone. He knows that they have made countless of promises of being together, yet he also knows that dreams show what the heart truly desires. What if her dreams showed someone else? What if he was not her heart's desires? His brow furrows, he hates to think about such negative thoughts, yet he cannot help when they envelop his emotions and mind. He listens to the even breaths she takes and anxiously awaits for the moment when she wakes up, so that she can tell him what was on her mind in those dreams she was experiencing.

_If I could only read your mind  
__tell me the answer I will find  
__Do you dream of me?_

Does she? Does she dream of him? She murmurs something under her breath, yet it he is incapable of understanding what she said exactly. His nerves are on edge. Thoughts of waking her up from her endless dreaming encroach him and he fights the urge to wake her from what feels like an eternity of dreams. Could it truly be possible that she is dreaming of someone other than him? He tries to shake the thought, but he cannot help but allow that horrible thought to take over his mind.

_Love has found a magic space  
__deep and hidden place  
__where time stands still_

Her smile fades and a dour expression is revealed upon her face. It's as if she knows what is going on in his mind, his every thought. He shouldn't allow such negativity to overwhelm his emotions, not when he is with her, the most exquisite human being he has ever lain eyes upon. Holding his breath a moment, he leans down to grasp her in his arms and cradle her as if she were his baby. In reality though, she is his baby, he takes care of her and is always there for her. He has captivated her heart.

_Now I hold you in my arms  
__You know you hold my heart  
__and always will._

She begins to stir in her sleep at the sudden movement. Her eyes close to opening, but the light of the room is begging her eyes to stay shut, to enjoy the moment. He places a delicate kiss upon her forehead, emitting a soft sigh from her lips at the touch of his. She is at the peak of awakening, she doesn't want for her dreams to end though, her dreams that were full of him and only him. A smile spreads across her face as she realizes where she is. In his arms.

_and you and I here we are  
__and it's a wonder that we've come this far._

"Hey," she whispers as her eyes flutter open. He smiles at her in response, beckoning her to continue to speak. She opens her mouth to speak once more, "You won't believe what I was dreaming about."

_And after all that we've been through  
__You've leaned on me I've leaned on you  
__Do you dream of me?_

"Enlighten me." he whispers back, his smile growing ever so. She stretches in his grasp like a cat awakening from its slumber, and closes her eyes to capture the dream once more. She is completely successful.

_And when you're smiling in your sleep  
__beyond the promises we keep  
__do you dream of me?_

"You of course."

_If I could only read your mind  
__tell me the answer I will find  
__Do you dream of me?_

_And when you're smiling in your sleep  
__beyond the promises we keep  
__do you dream of me?_

_And after all we've been through  
__You've leaned on me I've leaned on you_

_Do you dream of me?  
__Do you dream of me?_


End file.
